eliminateprofandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Help! Any ideas for solo in warehouse?
I don't know what to do on that map when i am alone in co-op, at all. please help! Scarface.Shifter 14:59, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, what I do is hope I don't get it. (^0^) Bondzox 16:02, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Try not to die.... I think a couple usually spawn in the room where the damage amp would be for deathmatch, so I'd go there kill the drones them head back to get the other ones..... overall this map is stupidly hard on Co-op cuz it has 2 levels with 3 rooms that are isolated by forked hallways, making it a great place to play seek-and-not-find-drones Jobriq 02:02, May 11, 2010 (UTC) OK, me and scar figured out a good strategy, but you need to be FREAKING FAST, man. I would reccomend infiltrator or airborn (to jump on the rail) with good shielding. remember, every second counts in warehouse. First, when you spawn, go forward until you hit some crates, and jump up them. Go into the room, and kill the drones there. Go back into the first room, and repeat until the game is over. I also worked at this with another friend, and you have to be good at jumping up the boxes and good at killing the drones. This strategy only works if you do this fast, and are good at killing those pesky bosses (they take alot of time.) It works, though. Bondzox 02:10, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Like Bondzox said, speed is necessary due to the size of the map. You'll be spending a lot of time running laps if you're doing solo. Recommended weapons: Mag Rail/ Menacer or Vaporizer/Antimatter Jet As soon as you spawn, head into the room directly in front of you (the room with the lift). Stay in the corridor but make sure you have a view of the room inside. When the drones spawn, they drop either in the room close to the lift or on the 2nd level. If they're on the ground, take them out with the Menacer/Antimatter Jet.Once you do, CHECK to make sure other drones didn't spawn on the 2nd level before heading up there and going back to the spawn point room. If there were remaining drones in the other side room, they should only now be making their way back to the spawn point room. If they were on the 2nd level and started firing at you, you'll be at a disadvantage since they're firing from above you. Use your precision weapon (Mag Rail/Vaporizer) to take them out. When the boss wave is announced, go back to the spawn point room and head up the crates to the 2nd level (do NOT use the lift). This has the advantage of having you make sure 1. That the boss didn't spawn up there 2. you can quickly survey the next room from the 2nd level, which makes it easier to spot which room the boss drone will be coming from. Just repeat the steps, and you should make it through. Antimatter Jet gets extra points here for being able to sweep corridors. Time remaining after completion: 15 seconds ~ 17:06, May 11, 2010 (UTC) This level is actually pretty easy with two people because you just go into separate rooms, but you hardly ever get a partner in Co-op :P Jobriq 18:55, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Unless you do it with a friend. That is what I recommend for any co op map because they cant credit steal or anything and you have a partner. (^o^) Bondzox 23:37, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm, well, I really hate the Warehouse map for Co-op, but for the Deathmatch record, just stay low and fast. (On the First level that is.) ZarthG 22:26, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Everybody, i figured it out! and the solution turned out to be very simple! I am sharing this solo strategy either today (if i have time) or after my AP exam tomorrow. Scarface.Shifter 23:17, May 12, 2010 (UTC)